A Ley ni Notaril
Every year, on a A Ley ni Notaril (the day of asking), Mors are allowed to ask the God of knowledge one question, as long as that question doesn't involve matters of the future or the past, or the Gods themselves. For instance, "how was Aldest born?", or "will the crystal ever give out?" are forbidden, but "if the bark of this tree mixed with the sap of this tree is painted on the wings of a pregnant flying hedgehog, will there be markings on the hedgehog cub's wings?" is OK. Anyone who wants to can go to and they choose the Mor who has the most interesting question to have the honour of asking it. Only once was the rule ever disobeyed: Long ago, there lived a young Mor that was naughtier than most. It was so long ago that none remember his name, but he was young, bold, and full of laughter and light. The Mor grew older, and a bit more serious, but he never completely lost his sense of adventure. A day came when he met a woman, and they fell in love, and she bore a child for him. However, she died birthing the child, and he was born sickly and died withen a few days. Mad with grief, the Mor left his home and traveled many miles alone, learning the ways of the wild, and learning many things from other strange folk he met on the way. After many years, he came back, and begged for leave to ask a question of Aldest, but was denied, for he would not tell what question he needed the answer for. Another was chosen, and the Mor, seeing his last chance vanish, poisened the one who was chosen and approached the alter of Aldest in his steed. In his folly, he forgot the one rule the Gods had inflicted on his race, and asked this: "how can I bring back time and see my wife again?". Aldest was so angered that he appeared in the temple himself, and thundered: "time is a thing of the Gods, and we handle it very well. If you want, I can show you exactly how time works, and I'm sure you'll find that it goes only forward, and at exactly the same speed every day!" The Mor was instantly teleported to a special chamber under A Mont, and to his horror a clear crystal grew around him, entombing him. He heard, as if from afar, the voice of the God of knowledge cursing him: "Here you will stay, in this Senyst ni Orl (crystal of time), carving the days in the crystal as they pass, so that all can see that what has happened is carved in crystal, and cannot be erased. Only when the comes, only then you shall break free of your prison." And from then on the Mor was called A Orl Dibbar (the time counter), and he can still be seen in a crystal under A Mont, carving lines to indicate days, and all the sentient beings of Laliratu count the days by his count. Category:Mors